


Supers

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, I suppose, M/M, Sidekick Derek, Sidekick Stiles, Superhero Scott, Supervillain Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ScottN'Stiles, the best superhero duo ever go up once again against their enemies IsaacN'Derek, but niether side particularly wants to be doing what they are. So why are they? Because both sides are idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supers

**Author's Note:**

> Item One: I apologize both for the title and the summary I couldn't think of anything better :/  
> Item Two: Prompted to me by an Anon, original prompt over [here](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/91115715429/prompt-scisaac-scott-is-a-super-hero-isaac-is-a-villain)  
> Item Three: Enjoy!

“Get your ass out of bed Scotty!” Stiles screamed, running by Scott and pushing him off the couch with a wave of his hand.

“I hate it when you do that.” Scott muttered, getting to his feet and flapping his wings slightly, getting the ruffled feathers to lay down flat. Stiles was always pushing Scott off of things or pushing things into his way just because he could. Sometimes he hated the other boy but Stiles was his best friend, so he dealt with it.

“Don’t care!” Stiles crowed happily from the next room.

Scott rolled his eyes and followed Stiles into the other room. He grabbed the long jacket Stiles tossed him and pulled it on, shoving his wings through the huge slits in the back. “What is it this time?”

“Isaac.” Stiles said smirking.

Scott glared at him. “Don’t.” He warned.

“I didn’t say anything!” Stiles protested, laughing. He knew why Scott was annoyed with him but he enjoyed pissing his best friend off, especially about the feelings-that-are-not-discussed, so he continued to do so. Even though he was very well aware that things were being blow up and they were supposed to go stop it from happening anymore because apparently the Sheriff of this town thinks main street should not be a pile of rubble. He said as much to Scott, who swore under his breath.

“Goddamit Stiles.” Scott muttered, glaring at his best friend, who raced from the room and out into the garage, Scott hot on his tail.

“See you there buddy!” Stiles shouted, jumping into the neon green car parked in front of the almost completely done opening garage door and tearing out of the house they shared.

Scott rolled his eyes yet again and ran outside, throwing himself into the air as his wings snapped out and he took to the skies. He could see across town the cloud of smoke where he knew main street was and swore again. He flew quickly, staying over Stiles’s car on the streets below as it tore through town. People pull over for that car just like they do for police cars and ambulances.  It’s one good thing that came of Stiles’s extremely annoying choice of car color. People know who it is. And they move. Because they know shit’s going down.

In almost no time at all they’d reached main street and Stiles quickly exited the car. Against Isaac, he doesn’t want to be surrounded by metal. He keeps moving forward though, at a steady run, while Scott shoots ahead. He hears snarls from below and knows Stiles won’t be any help to him now, Isaac’s sidekick Derek has him and they’ll both be plenty busy for a while.

“ISAAC!” Scott shouted. Then he folded his wings and dropped down as a burst of energy shot straight from the huge cloud he was over.

Then Isaac rose out of the cloud, standing on a trash can lid, grinning. “Hello again Scott.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Scott demanded. “I thought I kicked your ass unconscious last week.”

“You did.” Isaac agreed, grinning widely. But it wasn’t a grin so much as a show of teeth. “But you see, Derek’s very good at helping with that.”

Scott rolled his eyes.

Isaac took the opportunity and the trash can lid he was on shot out from under him, leaving him floating in the air, and went straight towards Scott’s head.

Scott brought his arm up and the trash can lid wrapped itself around his arm with a sickening crunch before falling away. The huge gash it left behind closed within a few seconds and Scott grinned at Isaac as he lowered his arm. “Enough’s enough Isaac. Give it up.”

“Never.” Isaac snarled, shooting forward.

Scott opened his arms, accepting Isaac’s attack with his own, and both of them starting falling towards the earth as they grappled. Finally Scott pushed Isaac away and snapped his wings out, soaring high again. Isaac growled a little and his decent stopped as Isaac once again concentrate on the metal frame of his suit, shooting himself back into the air.

Just as he reached Scott, Scott brought his wings in and kicked his feet at the same moment, using gravity and his strength to plow his feet straight into Isaac’s face. Isaac plummeted towards the ground again as he lost his concentration and his control. Scott watched him fall, the cloud of smoke and dust cleared enough so he could see Isaac hit the ground and hear the crunch. He winced a little in sympathy. Isaac may his biggest enemy but there were still the feelings-that-are-not-discussed and even if they weren’t there, Scott has a heart. He doesn’t like hurting people, he only does it to keep other people safe.

Scott sighed and tore his gaze away from Isaac’s slightly broken looking body. He knew it wouldn’t be the last time he saw Isaac, the guy comes back from all sorts of things with Derek’s healing abilities at his disposal, but he didn’t need to look any longer than necessary at his broken body. So he turned and headed back towards Stiles. He found his best friend standing on the street, looking a little worse for wear but still with a grin on his face. He flew down and landed next to him.

“You alright?” He asked.

Stiles nodded, wiping at his busted lip. “Yea. Derek’s wolf form got a few slashes in but I’ll be alright. I don’t heal as fast as you but I still do it. You okay?”

Scott nodded, knowing Stiles was asking less about the injuries and more about the ‘dropping a guy-he-maybe-doesn’t-hate out of the sky’ thing. “Always am.”

“Good.” Stiles said. “Now we’re going to get curly fries and milkshakes.”

“Why?” Scott asked.

“Because I want curly fries and milkshakes.”

“But I hate pulling my wings in.” Scott whined. “It’s draining.”

“So don’t.” Stiles told him. “No one in this town gives a shit anymore. We are getting curly fries and milkshakes. Whether you agree or not.”

~

Across town in a worn down old loft with a hole in the wall, Isaac blinked himself awake. He sat up with a loud groan that brought Derek to his side.

“Don’t move too much.” Derek advised. “You broke all your ribs and cracked your sternum. I for one, am impressed.”

Isaac rolled his eyes but laid back down, deciding not being in pain is better than being in excruciating pain which is what he was in sitting up. “Scott?” He asked quietly.

“Fine.” Derek answered. “And only two civilian casualties. You’re getting more suspiciously bad Isaac.”

Isaac sighed and winced from the pain. “Don’t care.” He forced out against the pain.

Derek didn’t say anything, just reached forward and pressed is hands against Isaac’s bare and bruised sides. Black veins ran up his arms and he winced a little before his healing kicked in and the pain he took stopped hurting. “You could just stop.” Derek said.

Isaac sighed. This was obviously something they’d argued about before. “I can’t.” Isaac told him, talking easier now that his pain was almost gone. “You know I can’t.”

“I don’t know why not.” Derek said, sitting back in the chair he was in. “You could stop. We could join them instead of fighting them. The four of us could take down any and everything that came around here. Everyone would be safe and you could stop fucking pining.”

“I wish it was that easy.” Isaac muttered.

“What’s so hard about it?”

“How long have we been fighting them?”

“Nearing three years.” Derek answered.

“And when, in all that time, have we given them any reason to trust us?” Isaac asked. “If we go to them and say ‘Hey we’re good now’ they’ll kill us. Just because of everything else we’ve done. It doesn’t matter what I feel for him Derek. They won’t trust us.”

“They could learn to.”

Isaac thumped his head into his pillow, shaking his head. “Face it Derek. Scott will never trust me and I’ll be stuck pining forever. The best thing for me to do is what we’re doing. Making a mess but hurting as few people as possible. It keeps real villains away and gives me a few minutes every couple of weeks to just see him and hear his voice and _touch_ _him_.”

Derek sighed. “You’re going to tear yourself apart doing this.” Derek’s voice was gentle, but resigned. He knew he couldn’t convince Isaac away from this. He’d tried before and Isaac always brought up the same thing. Scott and Stiles would never trust them. Not after what they’ve done.

“Everything gets tore apart eventually.” Isaac said softly, resigned to his own pain.

“You don’t have to be.” Derek tried.

Isaac shook his head. “Stop Derek. Please.”

Derek sighed. “Fine. But only because you’re injured and I don’t want you hurting yourself even worse.”

“Maybe that’d be best.” Isaac muttered. “Just put myself out of commission. Let Scott live his own goddamn life. Without me interrupting it.”

Derek pinched Isaac. “Don’t you dare.” He warned. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Isaac sighed, wincing once again as the pain started inching back in from all the talking. “I won’t. I promise.”

Derek relaxed a little. “Don’t do that to me.”

Isaac nodded. “I’m sorry bro.”

“It’s fine.” Derek said, smiling slightly. “Go back to sleep. You need to finish healing before you’re allowed to do any more posturing for Scott.”

Isaac tried to slap Derek but he dodged easily. Isaac wasn’t very fast with his injuries. “Night asshole.” Isaac muttered.

Derek smiled fondly. “Goodnight idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come over to my [tumblr](perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com) and prompt me!


End file.
